joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Before Christmas
The filmmakers constructed 230 puppets to represent the characters in the movie, with Jack Skellington having "around eight hundred heads", allowing the expression of every possible emotion.[1] Sally's mouth movements "were animated through the replacement method. During the animation process,...only Sally's face 'mask' was removed in order to preserve the order of her long red hair. Sally had ten types of faces, each made with a series of eleven expressions (e.g. eyes open and closed, and various facial poses) and synchronised mouth movements."[2] Team Night Before Christmas 'Jack Skellington' The film's protagonist, Jack Skellington is a dreaded nightmarish skeleton with the alias of The Pumpkin King.[3][4] Under that alias, he is the titular hero of the prequel video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King. He is popular among the inhabitants of Halloween Town, due to his charming personality and aim to please. Despite a lack of inhibition, he means well. He is in charge of Halloween. Having not left it within many years (as heard in the song Jack's Lament where he mentions England, Kentucky and France), he felt his inspiration for his own holiday waning. Christmas Town gave him new ideas and inspiration. He also appears in The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge.[5] 'Sally' Sally is the deuteragonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. She is a ragdoll created by Dr. Finkelstein. She is made of various pieces stitched together, with dead leaves used as stuffing it is unlikely that she feels any physical pain. This is demonstraited in the movie when she leaps from her upstairs bedchamber in Finklestein's Lab. After some of her limbs become detatched upon impact, she sews them back on and limps for only a short while. As the most cherished creation of the doctor, she is always under lock and key. Thus, when she wants to go out, she poisons the doctor with deadly nightshade (covered up with worm's wart and frog's breath) and sneaks out. 'Zero Ghost-Dog' Zero is Jack's ghost-dog and the tritagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Zero has a glowing pumpkin nose, an obvious Halloween pun of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Zero helps guide his master Jack Skellington through the fog on Christmas Eve. Zero has a doghouse gravestone seen before Jack enters the Hinterlands. 'Santa Claus' Santa Claus (or Sandy Claws as Jack calls him) is the leader of Christmas Town. When Jack stumbles upon the town, he becomes mesmerized with the holiday and he tries to bring Christmas to Halloween Town. In order to do so, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa on Christmas Eve so Jack can take his place for the Christmas season. The three then take Santa to Oogie Boogie where the holiday figure's life is threatened. A last minute rescue helps save not only Santa, but the entire holiday of Christmas as well. Santa Claus manages to round up the living gifts and replace them with the right ones. Category:1993 series debuts Category:Movies Category:Rated G Category:Skellinton Productions Category:Paramount Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Stop Motion animation